Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2 (ISO/IEC13818) Transport Streams (TSs) have been widely used in content transmission systems, such as broadcasting, Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) and Blu-ray Discs (BDs). Videos and audios, which are constituent elements of MPEG-2 TS multimedia content, are stored in an MPEG-2 TS as an element stream encoded by an encoder to be output. In addition, the element stream is divided in units of packets to be capsulized by the MPEG-2 TS, and is multiplexed and stored in consideration of the size of the output buffer of an encoder and the size of an input buffer of a decoder.
Currently, studies for digital recording using ISOBMFF (ISO/IEC14496-12) (hereinafter, an International Standards Organization (ISO) base media file format) have been actively used to record some or all of broadcasts, DVDs, or Blu-ray content.
Accordingly, for example, a technology of converting a structure of a format of content is desired to digitally record some or all of content based on an MPEG-2 TS as content of an ISO base media file format.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.